


Cursed Blessing

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Prison, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Cursed Blessing

A blessing or a curse?

He didn’t know. 

All he knew was that he’d asked you not to come to the arraignment because he was 99 percent he was going to be remanded without bail. You’d put up a fight, but he’d begged you not to come, so for once, you had relented. But against all odds, he’d been given bail. And you didn’t know yet. What would it be like? Coming home to you only to possibly be ripped away. He wasn’t sure either of you would survive it. 

As he unlocked the door to his apartment, feeling like he was walking into another’s life, he looked down, afraid to see the look on your face when he walked in the door. 

Inside, you turned when you heard a key in the lock. Who else had a key? Your breath nearly stalled in your throat when you saw his face. “You got bail!” you screamed, running into him and wrapping your arms around his weakened and tired body. Pulling back, you grabbed his face in your hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “God, I love you. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t-”

“Stop.” You brought your finger up to his lips. “You were just trying to help your mother. None of this is your fault.” He glanced around the apartment, unsure of where to move.

Even in the couple of weeks he’d been in the system, he’d had guards tell him when to sleep, what to eat, where to stand. He felt as if his feet were cemented to the floor. What was he supposed to do now? A small smile formed at the corners of his mouth when you squeeze his hand. “Come sit with me,” you said softly. 

For a few hours, you just sat on the couch in each other’s arms, saying very little with the occasional question about the situation you found yourselves in. It had been so long since you’d just held each other that it was difficult to get up from where you sat. “We should get take out or something,” you said, looking up at him. All he’d been eating for weeks was crappy jail food. 

After much deliberation, you’d settled on thai food. “Can you make the call?” he asked. He normally did, but it was going to take him a while to get used to not being in jail again. He sat by your side as you made the call, but then you excused yourself to use the restroom.

Upon your return, Spencer turned around to you with tears in his eyes. When you looked down, you noticed what he was holding - your prenatal vitamins. “I was gonna tell you over dinner,” you said quickly. “I just didn’t want to overwhelm you, and I wasn’t sure how you were going to feel about a baby considering everything, and I…”

He rushed up into you and carefully lifted you off the floor. “Oh my god.” The tears that had been building up in his eyes overflowed. “Hi.” He placed his hands on your stomach and leaned his head into your chest. It was the first modicum of joy you’d seen in his eyes in weeks. “How far along?”

“Ten weeks,” you said, placing your hands over his. It was like time was standing still. You were having a baby together. But…but what would happen if he got convicted? He’d never see his baby. Suddenly, that momentary joy was ripped from him - his mind raging with all of the horrible possibilities. You lifted your finger under his chin so he would look up at you. “We’ll take this as it comes.”

His mouth opened to form a rebuttal, but you stopped him. “We’re gonna get through this.”

“But what if I’m convicted? You’re gonna have to raise this baby as a single mother. I’m never gonna see my baby.” He looked down at your stomach again, his face now filled with fear. “This is what we’ve always wanted. Why…” He was about to finish his sentence, when you finished it for him.

“Why now?” 

He nodded. 

“Look,” you started, wrapping your arms around his neck and speaking into his chest. “This is not the right timing. But there’s a baby in there.” A sob choked out of him and he smiled despite himself. “In a little over six months there’s gonna be a little you or me running around. I pray that you’ll be here, but I swear no matter what happens, this baby will know their father. I promise you that.”

He hesitated. That’s what he was afraid of. “I don’t want my baby to have to see me through bars,” he said, closing his eyes as you wiped away a tear with the pad of your thumb. “What will this baby think of me?”

“They will think that they’re father was framed, which you were,” you said confidently. “Everyone says that their partner didn’t do anything wrong, and that they shouldn’t be in jail, but I can actually mean it.” Spencer wanted to believe you - he wanted to think that this would all go away and you could be a happy family, but he had always been one to think of every possible option, good or bad. He was so scared. If anyone asked him, he’d take talking down an unsub with a gun pointed at his head any day. This gnawing uncertainty - this could kill him much more swiftly than a man with a gun. 

Spencer pulled you into him and swallowed his concerns. “I’m scared,” he said into your hair.

“I know,” you replied. “I am too. But until trial, you’re home.” It was then that you heard a knock at the door. Quickly, you reached for the cash and paid the delivery man. “For now, let’s eat. Cuddle. Talk. Maybe you can even read to the baby.”

“You know the baby can’t hear me yet, right?”

You brought your finger up to your lips and shushed him. “We’re swimming in a sea of negatives right now. Here’s a positive.” Pointing to your stomach, you grabbed his hand and placed it on you. “Let’s focus on here…for as long as we can.”


End file.
